Bad Day
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Maxine has a bad day and Ryan makes it his mission to cheer her up. Spoilers: “Killer Date” S.3x20, “One of Our Own” S.4x25 and “Going, Going, Gone” S.5x09. RaVe fic.


Title: Bad Day

Author: Kasandra

Rating: K+

Pairing: Ryan/Valera

Summary: Maxine has a bad day; Ryan makes it his mission to cheer her up.

Spoilers: "Killer Date" S.3x20, "One of Our Own" S.4x25 and "Going, Going, Gone" S.5x09.

AN: My take on why Valera wasn't at the lab in "Going, Going, Gone." High fluff warning.

-----------------------------------------

When his girlfriend, Valera hadn't answered his call an hour ago for the fourth time in the day, Ryan had become worried. Today had been an important day for her; she was testifying in court about she had analyzed DNA that had broken a case wide open.

The court hearing had been early in the morning and Maxine had promised that she would call him afterwards as they had made plans to grab dinner. Ryan frowned as he flipped his cell phone once more – hoping that he'd have a missed call, but he had no such luck.

"Hey man, are you OK?" Eric questioned the younger CSI as he entered the locker room.

Ryan nodded at Eric. "I've been trying to get in contact with Valera all day. Something must be wrong, she hasn't answered her phone."

Eric cocked an eyebrow as he opened his locker. "Do you think it might be possible for her cell phone to have died? Or perhaps she didn't bring it with her?"

Ryan snorted. "Maxine is the gossip queen of the lab; the possibilities of her being without her cell phone are slim to none."

Eric shrugged. "I'm sure she is fine. She probably went home and left you a message on your machine."

"Yeah, I'm actually going over there now. I'll catch you later." Ryan called out over his shoulder as he headed out.

----------------------------------------

He began pounding on her door, when he realized that Maxine had given him a spare copy. Ryan began to fish around in his jacket pocket, when the door swung open, revealing a very sleepy Maxine Valera.

Though her hair was askew and her clothes were rumpled, Ryan couldn't help but think she looked incredibly sexy.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" Valera questioned; her mind was still in a fog.

"I called you and called you but you didn't pick up. I thought we had plans after your court appearance!" Ryan replied exasperated.

Realization hit her, and Maxine looked up at him in sheer horror. "Oh my God! I am so sorry Ryan. I got out of court early; but my cell phone died so I decided to come back home and charge it before meeting you. And whilst that happened, I decided to take a nap and I must've slept through my alarm clock! I'm such an idiot."

Ryan chuckled, and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "No, you're not an idiot. It happens."

She gave him a close lipped smile. "You're so sweet to have come by and checked." Maxine grabbed his hand. "Come in, come in."

He eyed the disarray her apartment was currently in. "What happened in here? It looks like a hurricane made a personal visit."

Maxine rolled her eyes, "You always say that." Ryan ignored her comment, as they made their way into her kitchen. Poking her head into the fridge, Maxine asked if he'd like a soda, to which he politely said no.

"How was court?" Ryan questioned her once more as she took a long sip of the can of cola she had grabbed.

The questioned garnered another roll of eyes. "Superb," Maxine sarcastically replied before continuing. "Actually, it was going well but then the prosecutor started going on and on about my _thoroughness _of my work. And I tried to keep my composure, but then he saw how riled I was getting…" she trailed off sighing.

Ryan wrapped his arms around her waist, and began to play with the hem of her tank top. "Well, I might have an idea that might help you forget," he teased, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Oh, do you now? Do share." Maxine flirted with a wink.

Ryan pulled her tightly against him before lowering his lips to hers. She squeaked appreciatively, as he nibbled on her lower lip. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back as he slipped his hands underneath her top.

Maxine pulled away slowly and gazed at him with heated eyes. Ryan smirked as he suddenly picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to head towards her room.

Maxine kissed him on the cheek. "Just in case I don't remember… thanks."

Ryan looked down at her. "Anything for you babe."

**FIN.**


End file.
